Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fanfic yaoi sur Get Backers. Un chasseur traquant sa proie s'en trouve une autre. Mais celle ci se laisserait elle faire ? Chap douze enfin en ligne. En cours.
1. La traque

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…**

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse : 

Genre : Shonen aï, angst…

Couple : Ban/Ginji pour l'instant.

Disclamer : Eh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Je retape enfin une de mes fics !!!!!! C'est un évènement unique en son genre… Vous devriez applaudir.

Ban : Encore faut-il que tu tapes la suite après… --

Machan : Sois pas mauvaise langue, tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs.

**Prologue :** _La traque._

Fascination, désirs, pulsions,… Il n'était qu'une bête assoiffée de sang.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par ce liquide carmin. Il renfermait tellement de secrets, tellement de données propres à chaque individu.

Et sa façon de sortir en gerbes d'un organisme. Fascinant.

Tuer, pour le plaisir.

Jubiler, devant la peur des autres.

Se sentir exciter, par les tremblements que son contact provoquait chez ses victimes.

Il aimait les défis. Et il s'en était trouvé un à sa mesure.

Cette paire, considérée comme étant invincible.

Il les avait déjà testé, une fois. Et il avait beaucoup aimé. Cette résistance qu'ils lui offraient…

Fondu dans les ombres de la nuit, il les observait, tel un chasseur traquant sa proie.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus machiavélique. De ses yeux étrécis, il mémorisait chaque mouvement, chaque attitude.

- NON NON ET NON !!!

- Mais Ban-chan… J'ai faim moi !

- Moi aussi ! Mais on a plus de flouze ! On a rien, niet, nada, que dalle !

Ils avaient faim, et lui aussi. Une faim écrasante de tuer. Mais pas ce soir, non, pas encore, il était encore trop tôt. Il devait en savoir plus, toujours plus.

Jour et nuit il les suivait, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Par pur sadisme, il allait les frôler comme une brise, les effleurant à peine.

- Ban-chan…. Supplia Ginji.

- URUSEI !! Si ton pote s'était pas ramené, on aurait plus de boulot, et plus de fric !!

- Pourquoi tu détestes autant Shido ?!

Shido ? Intéressant. Une nouvelle proie potentielle.

- Je le déteste pas mais il…

- Il ?

- … J'aime pas comment il se comporte avec toi, point !

Il aurait juré avoir vu le brun rougir de là où il était. Et cette senteur…. Le parfum de l'angoisse. Si raffiné, avec cette nuance de peur… Un vrai régal pour ses sens.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal !?

- Laisse tomber.

- Mais Ban-chan…

Si seulement le petit blondinet ouvrait les yeux. Quelle naïveté. Il n'arrivait même pas à déceler les sentiments du brun à son égard. C'était pourtant criant de vérité. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait attiré par lui. Son innocence face à son machiavélisme. Rien que d'y penser, il en jubilait d'avance.

Oh oui il l'aurait.

Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister.

A suivre.

Ginji : C'est court quand même.

Machan : Je sais. Mais je peux pas faire autrement. T'inquiètes, y'aura des chapitres plus longs… Enfin… Pas celui d'après tout du moins. -.-


	2. Rencontre

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage...**

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse :

Genre : Shonen aï, angst, POV.

Couple(s) : Ban/Ginji (enfin minime dans le chapitre précédent), esquisse du couple principal (je sais, ça ne vous aide pas beaucoup ;;;).

Disclamer : Voilà pour compenser le court prologue que j'ai retapé, je vous envoi aussi la partie 1, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Attention, contamination d'étude psychologique.

**Partie 1 :** _Rencontre._

Une nouvelle mission avait été confiée aux Get Backers : récupérer le peigne en diamant d'une riche héritière qui n'avait, au grand damne de Ginji, que 10 ans. Un peu trop jeune pour lui, avait plaisanté Ban.

Lui ne se fiait pas à l'âge, ni même à l'apparence ou au sexe, tant qu'il y trouvait du plaisir. 1 D'ailleurs, il s'était trouvé une toute nouvelle proie, encore une.

Il avait suivi le duo lors de leur mission. Un rire mourut au coin de ses lèvres minces lorsqu'ils eurent quelques complications. Et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il l'aperçu pour la première fois.

Peut-être passait-il inaperçu aux yeux de certains, peut-être que tout le monde n'aimait pas son physique…. Peut-être.

Mais lui l'avait trouvé… à son goût.

Ses cheveux indomptables ; ce bandeau lui masquant la moitié du visage ; cette épaisse couche de vêtement qui ne demandait qu'à être retirée.

Il devina que cet homme ne désirait pas être mi en avant. Tout ce côté caché qui laissait libre court à son esprit pervers… Et ce « don » qu'il possédait, capable de contrôler le moindre animal. Lui manipulait les hommes.

Serait-il capable de le dompter, lui, l'assassin le plus redouté de tous les temps ?! Il ne demandait que ça. Il était un animal, une bête, un monstre incontrôlable.

Il ne sût trop d'où lui venait cet attrait pour cet homme. A moins que ça ne soit à cause de cette fille, une certaine Madoka. Tous deux avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Et lui ne supportait cette relation. Tout ce bonheur apparent, alors qu'ils étaient pareils au fond. Que faisait-il avec elle ?! Que lui trouvait-elle ? Ce n'était qu'une aveugle aux sentiments dégoulinants de niaiserie. Elle ne possédait aucun intérêt, aucun charme particulier. A moins que ça ne soit cette musique ignoble qu'elle jouait qui l'attirait. Quelle horreur. Toutes ces belles paroles transmises dans ces couinements pathétiques. Gâchis, oui c'était un gâchis que de le voir souriant aux côtés de cette fille qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Lui savait ce que c'était. Il connaissait le sens des mots « peur », « souffrance », « mort », solitude »… Elle, elle ne faisait qu'esquisser certains de ces sentiments dans sa musique. Elle ne savait ce que cela représentait.

En revanche, lui, il était comme lui.

Ses transformations animales ne faisaient que le conforter dans son intuition.

Ce Shido…. Il ne s'était toujours pas trouv ; il se cherchait, à travers les autres. A moins qu'il ne se soit perdu, un jour.

Prendre l'apparence d'un autre, les attitudes, les manies… Comme pour se fuir soi-même. Il se cachait, se mentait, tout comme il se mentait lui aussi.

Sans doute la fatalité avait-elle décidée qu'ils devaient se rencontrer un jour, se connaître un peu plus : on lui avait proposé un nouveau travail : faire disparaître du monde musical Melle Otowa Madoka.

**A suivre**

* * *

1 Oui je sais cette phrase porte énormément à confusion. Mais ne la comprenez pas dans ce sens. 


	3. L'enlèvement

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage...**

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse : 

Genre : Shonen aï, angst, POV.

Couple(s) : Ban/Ginji (enfin minime dans le chapitre précédent), esquisse du couple principal (je sais, ça ne vous aide pas beaucoup ;;;).

Disclamer : Vu que je suis une fille imprévisible, je retape une nouvelle partie. Et je vais même faire la suite tant que j'y suis. Rien que pour faire mentir Babel.

Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive à retaper.

**Partie 2 :** _L'enlèvement_.

Il avait laissé tomber sa traque des Get Backers pendant un temps. Il devait maintenant se consacrer à son travail. Les petits plaisirs personnels attendront un peu. Quoi qu'il pensa pouvoir, pour une fois, les combiner.

Comme il s'en doutait, il n'était pas aisé de s'approcher de la jeune violoniste. Le dresseur avait ordonné à plusieurs de ses animaux de la protéger. Il pouvait berner les êtres humains, mais cela s'avérait plus compliqué avec les bêtes. Ce qui ne faisait que rendre son métier toujours plus intéressant et jouissif. Il devra en remercier l'auteur une fois son job fini.

Ses deux premières tentatives furent avortées. Sans parler du renforcement de la garde de la jeune fille après que le dompteur ait été mi au courant de ses agissements.

Mais il avait trouvé la solution à ce problème.

**ΏΏΏ******

- Comment ??!!

- Shido je t'en prie dépêches-toi !!

- J'arrive tout de suite !

L'homme aux animaux raccrocha brutalement le combiné.

- Que se passe-t-il Shido ? Demanda Madoka qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

- Ginji est en danger ! Je dois y aller !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il passa en coup de vent à côté de la jeune violoniste.

- Fais attention à toi !

**ΏΏ******

- 'C'est pas vrai !! Pourquoi ce dégénéré s'en prend à lui ?! Si je l'attrape, je l'étripe !'

**Ώ******

Alors qu'il reposait tranquillement sous un des plus grands arbres ornant le jardin de la violoniste prodige Otowa Madoka, un homme de maison l'appela. Il venait de recevoir un appel, d'Heaven. A peine eut-il approché le combiné de son oreille qu'il perçu le ton inquiet de son interlocutrice.

- Shido !! Tu dois vite venir au resto !!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Heaven ?!

- Ginji, il… On a reçu une lettre de Jackal annonçant qu'il allait enlever Ginji !

- Ban est au courant ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est avec lui d'ailleurs ! Mais je pense que ton aide ne sera pas de trop !

- Il a dit quand est-ce qu'il allait frapper ?

- A 23h15 ce soir !

- Comment ??!!

Shido regarda sa montre : 22h30.

- Shido je t'en prie dépêche-toi !!

- J'arrive tout de suite !!

**Ώ******

Et maintenant il courait comme un dératé, sautant de toits en toits pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement ce homme qui se faisait appeler 'Dr Jackal'. Un surnom qui voulait tout dire. Et ce que lui en avait dit les Get Backers et ses bêtes lui avait largement suffi pour comprendre la folie de cet individu.

Et maintenant il allait s'attaquer à une des personnes qui lui était le plus chère. Ginji. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui qui était le seul à pouvoir lui remonter le moral, lui qui lui avait un jour dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure… « Moi je te regretterai, Shido. Ca ne te suffit pas ? ».

Il ne le laissera pas tomber. Personne ne lui fera de mal tant qu'il sera là.

**ΏΏ******

Il lui fallu environ un quart d'heure pour arriver. Evitant de justesse une attaque de Ban ainsi qu'une décharge de Ginji, il montra patte blanche. Kazuki était lui aussi venu prêter main forte.

Il regarda derrière lui.

Toutes ses bêtes l'avaient suivi.

- 'Merde ! J'ai laissé Madoka sans protection !!'

Mais sa pensée prit court lorsque le blond lui sauta au cou.

- Shido ! T'es venu pour nous aider ?

- Pas pour « vous » aider, dit-il en regardant Mido dans les yeux, mais pour t'aider toi !

- Tu m'cherches ?! Répliqua l'homme au jagan.

- Ban-chan ! Il est venu pour aider, tu vas pas commencer à te battre avec lui !

- T'es pas non plus obliger de t'accrocher à son cou !

Kazuki pouffa. Shido le fixa.

- Quoi ?! Dit-il en rougissant.

- Rien rien !

- Bon il arrive quand c'te naze !?!

Ils regardèrent l'heure affichée par la vieille pendule de leur refuge.

23h13

- il ne va plus tarder ! Déclara Kazuki.

- L'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il est ponctuel…

Un silence suivi cette réplique.

23h14

- Que tout le monde se tienne prêt ! Ordonna Ban.

23h15

Parés à l'arrivée de l'ennemi, chacun scrutaient la fenêtre et la porte, formant un cercle autour de la victime désignée. Le dresseur avait, quand à lui, posté ses bêtes tout autour de l'édifice.

Mais rien ne se passa.

- Y'a un truc qui cloche… Dit Ginji.

Soudain Shido eu un sursaut. Sans crier gare, il se précipita vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Toute l'assemblée le regarda faire, étonnée.

Un corbeau se posa sur son avant bras.

Il ne connaissait pas cet animal. Il ne faisait pas partie de sa ménagerie. Mais tout portait à croire qu'il avait été dressé. Et l'information qu'il lui délivra lui glaça le sang.

- Non… Souffla-t-il.

- Shido ? Tenta Ginji, inquiet.

- C'était un traquenard !

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il visait mais…

A ces mots, il sauta par la fenêtre et chuta de deux étages. Atterrissant dans une roulade, il reprit sa cavalcade ver le lieu donné par le corbeau, suivi de sa ménagerie.

Les trois autres le regardèrent s'éloigner, incapables de le suivre.

Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une stupide mascarade. Et il était tombé dedans la tête la première. Ce Jackal était vraiment quelqu'un de dangereux. Il avait réussi à le berner, lui. Mais comment avait-il su qu'il allait réagir ainsi ? Comment connaissait-il son attachement au blond ? Comment le connaissait-il ?

Tant de questions sans réponses. Il enrageait intérieurement de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Arrivé devant la grande demeure de la violoniste, il sauta par-dessus l'immense mur qui entourait la propriété, cherchant du regard la moindre piste.

Il vit les gardes du corps éventrés, gisant dans le jardin à l'herbe teintée d'une couleur sombre.

Il entendit ses chiens aboyer. Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, il se retrouva au pied de 'arbre sous lequel il s'installait si souvent.

Levant les yeux, il aperçu une ombre au sommet. Jackal. Qui tenait dans ses bras la jeune Madoka, apparemment inconsciente. Il n'eu que le temps de voir un rictus amusé se dessiner sur le visage blafard qu'ils disparurent, comme une fumée balayée par le vent.

Il siffla aussitôt ses animaux, qui partirent chercher, où qu'il soit, ce monstre.

**A suivre.**

Machan : Mwouof, pas totale satisfaite de c'te partie…

Shido : Comme d'hab quoi.

Machan : En plus j'suis sûre que j'ai oublié un détail important…

Shido : C'est plus trop un détail si c'est important.

Machan : Bah si vu que ça doit tenir en deux trois mots, cela reste de l'autre du détail, du minime. Et il a toute son importance.

Shido : On voit que t'as repris les cours toi ! --

Machan : ;;;


	4. L'échange

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…**

**Chapitre 3**

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse : 

Genre : Shonen aï, angst, POV.

Couple(s) : Ban/Ginji (enfin minime dans le chapitre précédent), esquisse du couple principal (je sais, ça ne vous aide pas beaucoup ;;;).

Disclamer : Et une autre de faite, une. Dans la journée, woh deux fics de retapé, attention c'est que ça devient sérieux. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.

**Partie 3 :** _L'échange._

Shido attendait. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire.

Ginji était venu le voir, seul. Il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. Sans succès. Comment pouvait-il se calmer ? Arrêter ce flot d'angoisse qui le submergeait ? Madoka était aux mains avec ce malade. Les Get Backers lui en avaient assez parlé.

Un tueur sanguinaire sans peur ni reproche. Un être impossible à stopper. Il ne pouvait… Il ne pouvait…

Dans un dernier battement d'aile, un corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de Fuyuki.

5 secondes plus tard, ce dernier avait bondi par-dessus les grilles de la propriété de la jeune aveugle.

Jackal avait été repéré au Mugenjô, dans les bas-fonds de Shinjuku. Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, aussi bien de bons que de mauvais. Pourquoi ce malade avait-il choisi ce lieu ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il représentait pour le maître des animaux ? Sûrement, il avait du se renseigner sur lui. Il était à nouveau en position de force.

Accompagné de sa troupe d'animaux, Shido arriva rapidement au lieu dit, toujours aussi sombre, délabré, inquiétant, et quelque part majestueux. Et voir la lune, astre inaccessible, surplomber du haut de la tour tous les pauvres mortels…

Une ombre se dessina dans la clarté lunaire. Tout en haut de l'édifice. Dr Jackal.

Utilisant sa zoomorphie du singe, il arriva rapidement au sommet.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Madoka, assise dans un fauteuil aux coussins à l'air moelleux et rouges. Les mains crispées sur les genoux, elle leva la tête au son infime que fit Shido en arrivant.

- Shido ?! Ne t'occupe pas de moi !! Pars vite !! C'est un piège, il…

- Te voilà enfin, maître des animaux !

Le dénommé leva lentement la tête pour voir l'homme aux scalpels, debout, en haut d'un vieux poteaux qui servait autrefois d'accroche publicitaire. Dans un élégant mouvement, il sauta de son perchoir et atterri souplement au sol, gratifiant le nouvel arrivant d'un sourire que lui seul savait faire.

- Relâche tout de suite Madoka !! Siffla-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu lanceras tes animaux sur moi ?

Shido se crispa. Ca aurait été une solution en effet, mais il les aurait tous découpé en petits morceaux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses précieuses bêtes. Elles et lui ne formaient qu'un. Ils étaient ses amis, ses confidents, sa famille. Tout. Ils étaient tout pour lui.

- Serais-tu en train d'hésiter mon petit Shido ?

- Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler comme ça !!

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas « mon petit Shido » ? Serait-ce la marque d'appartenance ou le surnom qui te déplait ?

- Tais-toi !!!!!!

- C'est vraiment dommage ! Je trouve qu'il te va comme un gant !

- Fermes la !!!!! Hurla-t-il.

Cette voix, ce sourire, ces gestes désinvoltes. Ca l'horripilait au plus haut point.

- Trêve de bavardage mon mignon… Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Oh. C'est méchant ce que tu me dis l ! Je n'oserais jamais faire une telle chose !

- Shido… Je t'en supplie ! Ne reste pas l !! Vas-t'en !! Demanda la violoniste au bord des larmes.

- Pas sans toi !!

- Mais tu ne comprends pas !! Je ne suis qu'un appât !! Tu es tombé dans son piège !!

- Je n'avais pas le choix !!

- Mais tout ce qu'il veut c'est…

- Allons allons, jeune fille ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à dévoiler mes plans. Cela mériterait une punition…

A ces mots, Madoka trembla de la tête aux pieds. Jackal s'approcha d'elle. Shido esquissa un geste mais Akabane le stoppa d'un revers de main.

- On ne bouge pas ! C'est moi qui mène la danse ici !

- Si tu la touches, je te tue !

- Quelle violence !

S'en fut trop pour Fuyuki. Dans un élan de rage, il se transforma.

- 'Zoomorphie ! Le loup !'

Bondissant sur le ravisseur, tous crocs et griffes dehors, il s'apprêta à donner un coup de patte meurtrier quand son ennemi s'effaça de sa vue.

- 'Que…'

Ses sens développés, il fit un écart rapide sur le côté, évitant de justesse un scalpel qui se planta dans le sol.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir de près ce que pouvait donner ta transformation ! Et j'avoue être très impressionn ! Cela risque d'être plus amusant que je ne le pensais !

Shido fit un nouveau bond, en arrière, évitant une deuxième lame. Il se déplaçait trop vite. Il n'arrivait pas à le repérer. Il brouillait la piste de son odeur en créant un tourbillon en tournant tout autour de lui empli de son effluve.

Donnant de brefs coups de griffes de tous les côtés dans un geste purement défensif, il ne pouvait que se tenir sur ses gardes, attendant que son ennemi s'épuise ou ne change de tactique. Il jouait avec lui, avec ses nerfs, il le savait bien. Cette atmosphère de mort qui régnait, toute cette tension dégagée.

Dans une suite d'esquive rapide, il évita une dizaine de lames dangereuses mais l'une d'elle arriva à l'effleurer à la jambe droite.

Jackal savait où il se trouvait et lui non.

- 'Zoomorphie, la panthère noire !'

Sa peau prit en quelques dixièmes de secondes un pigment sombre. D'un geste qui surprit son attaquant, il sauta dans le vide.

Jackal s'immobilisa. Que faisait-il ?

Il perçu un léger mouvement derrière lui. Il eu tout juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté que Shido avait planté ses griffes dans le sol, à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde avant à peine. Il vit un morceau du tissu de son manteau coincer dans les griffes. Il avait réussi à l'effleurer. Puis l'être mi-homme, mi-animal disparu dans l'ombre d'un des nombreux panneaux publicitaires usagés juchés sur le toit.

- Je vois… Tu comptes te dissimuler dans les coins sombres pour mieux me sauter dessus par la suite, En d'autres circonstances je t'aurais laissé faire. Mais je crains que tu n'y arrives. Aurais-tu oublié que moi aussi je suis passé maître du camouflage ?!

Sur ces mots, il sauta dans les airs et disparu comme par magie.

Fuyuki scruta les alentours, à la recherche du dangereux criminel. Mais malgré sa vue impériale dans la nuit grâce à sa métamorphose, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

Une étincelle sur sa gauche. Il esquiva le scalpel à quelques millimètres près. Mais comment faisait-il pour le repérer et lui non ?! C'était impossible. On aurait dit qu'il le voyait… ou le sentait. Mais comment…

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il avait réussi à éviter ses scalpels, tous sauf un qui l'avait frôler, lui occasionnant une micro coupure d'où du sang avait couler puis sécher. Il le sentait. Il sentait le sang… Son sang.

- 'Je ne suis pas le prédateur… Mais la proie !! Et je lui laisse des marques plus flagrantes qu'un éléphant dans un couloir... Merde !!'

L'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite, sans quoi il se ferait tuer. Son regard se porta sur la jeune violoniste, toujours assise sur sa chaise. Il l'avait presque oublié. S'il pouvait la récupérer maintenant et repartir, tout cela serait fini.

- 'Zoomorphie, le guépard !'

Il devait se dépêcher. Sa couverture dans l'ombre, enfin pour le peu qu'elle lui servait, était totalement nulle à présent.

Il sprinta jusqu'à la jeune fille. Alors qu'il allait la saisir, une ombre s'interposa entre eux et Shido atterri droit dans les bras de Jackal. Il voulu reculer mais l'homme entoura son cou de son bras et passa derrière lui, saisissant ses poignets dans sa main gantée libre.

- Tss tss tss. Ce n'est pas bien de se mettre ainsi à découvert. Le jeu fini trop tôt.

- Arg ! Lâches-moi !!! Hurla-t-il.

Madoka sursauta. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Juste quelques petits centimètres, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

- Voilà une belle preuve d'amour ! Risquer sa vie pour l'autre. Comme c'est pathétique.

- Relâches l !! Elle ne t'a rien fait !!

- C'et vrai. Mais sa disparition définitive fait partie de mon contrat ! Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de le rompre !

- Ton contrat… C'est de la tuer ?! Dit-il difficilement en raison de la prise de son ennemi.

- Il est stipuler qu'elle doit disparaître ! Pour ne pas faire d'ombre à mon client !

- Si… Si c'est en rapport avec la musique, je vous promets d'arrêter ! Déclara la violoniste.

- Oh. Et quelle sera la garanti ?

- Moi… Dit Shido.

- Shido !! Non !!

- Hum, explique toi mon petit Shido. Ce que tu viens de dire m'intéresse énormément, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je… Je me porte garant d'elle !

- Shido !! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie !!

- Tu veux dire que tu deviens mon prisonnier à sa place ?! Tu me donnes ta vie pour la sienne ?!

- Oui ! Je sais qu'elle tiendra parole !

- Shido… Murmura Makoka en pleurant. Tu… Tu n'as pas à faire ça !!

- C'est vrai ! Tu viens de me priver d'un grand plaisir ! Je comptais la tuer à petits feux et toi tu me dis de la laisser en vie ! Alors que je pourrais très bien la tuer maintenant et m'occuper de ton cas après !

- Tu… Pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux si tu la laisses en vie !

- Tu accepterais d'être mon jouet ?

Shido serra les dents.

- … Oui.

Jackal le relâcha et le Beast Mater s'effondra, stoppant sa transformation.

- Bien. C'est d'accord. Mais si l'un d'entre vous ne tient pas parole, je vous tuerais… tous les deux !

- Shido… Shido…

Fuyuki posa sa main sur celle de la jeune violoniste, abattue.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Madoka ! Il ne me tuera pas… Parce que tu as fais une promesse !

- Mais je ne veux pas !! Tu ne mérites pas ça !!

- Ma vie ne vaut pas grand-chose ! Je n'ai aucun point d'attaches ! Mentit-il. Alors que toi, tu as encore tellement de chose à découvrir !

- Shido…

- Ca suffi ! Un transporteur t'attend en bas jeune fille ! Il va te faire passer la frontière ! Et surtout que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi !

La lueur dans les yeux de Jackal était sombre, inquiétante. Le regard d'un meurtrier.

- Tu peux l'emmener, Lady Poison !

La jeune femme sorti de l'ombre et prit Madoka avec elle. Shido la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant.

- Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

- Allons allons ! Je suis un homme de parole mon petit Shido ! Maintenant à vous de tenir la votre !

- Tss. Les Get backers m'avaient bien dis que t'étais un malade ! Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point !

- Serais-ce un compliment ?

- Tu ne mérites pas de compliment sale dégénér !

- C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son maître ?! Il va falloir que je refasse ton éducation mon petit Shido !

Il s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le menton dans une main.

- Oui. Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

Shido sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Puis sa vision se brouilla, et le noir remplaça l'image de Jackal, un sourire bien à lui aux lèvres.

**ΨΨΨΨ******

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

Laissant à son esprit et à ses yeux un temps d'adaptation, il su qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce baignée dans l'ombre. Par la fenêtre sur sa gauche, il pouvait voir la lune. Un jour ou deux avaient du passer, car le croisant avait encore diminué. Demain il n'y aurait plus d'astre lunaire.

Son regard se porta tout autour de lui. Il arriva à distinguer une armoire, un bureau ou une table.

Recouvrant totalement ses esprits, il sentit que ses mains étaient attachées, et qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose, de confortable en tout cas.

Un lit… Et ses mains étaient liées à ses barreaux.

- 'Qu'est-ce que…'

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur sa droite. Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il vit son pire ennemi dans son encadrement. Il avait ôté son chapeau et son long manteau noir. Un sourire malsain flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es enfin réveill ?! On va pouvoir commencer alors !

- Commencer quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Mais à jouer bien sûr…

**_A suivre_**


	5. Ce jeu

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…**

**Chapitre 4**

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse : 

Genre : Shonen aï, angst, lemon.

Couple(s) : Couple principal bien installé.

Disclamer : Aujourd'hui, j'suis encore motivée pour retaper, étrange… J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.

**Partie 4 :** _Ce jeu._

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur sa droite. Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il vit son pire ennemi dans son encadrement. Il avait ôté son chapeau et son long manteau noir. Un sourire malsain flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ?! On va pouvoir commencer alors !

- Commencer quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Mais à jouer bien sûr…

- Jouer ?

- N'as-tu pas accepté d'être mon jouet ?

Shido tourna la tête et serra les dents alors qu'une colère sourde montait en lui.

- Au fait, as-tu faim ?

Le dresseur regarda, surpris, son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ?

- As-tu faim ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Cela fait un jour que tu n'as rien avalé. Et commencer sans avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, se délectant de la peur qui émanait de son « jouet ».

Le Beast Master le fixait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'allait quand même pas…

- Tu vas pas me faire ça ?!

- Faire quoi ? Fit-il d'un air innocent.

- Tu… Ce que… L'…

Jackal s'approcha de lui en desserrant sa cravate.

- Je vais me gêner…

Shido essaya de s'évader mais il ne réussit qu'à ramener ses jambes pliées vers lui, se recroquevillant comme il pouvait.

Kurodo jubilait. Il aimait voir cette peur et ces vaines tentatives d'échapper à un évènement inéluctable.

- T'approche pas !!!

Mais il n'écoutait rien. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Jackal se pencha et, prenant fermement son visage dans sa main, il l'embrassa. Shido résista, refusant obstinément de lui laisser le passage.

Son hôte aurait pu le violenter, le forcer. Mais non. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il voulait juste le faire céder par d'autres artifices pour l'instant. N'arrêtant pas une seconde son baiser, son autre main descendit jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du pantalon du récupérateur. D'un geste habile, il fit sauter le bouton et abaissa la barrière métallique. Puis sa main se glissa dans l'ouverture et profita de son dû.

Shido se crispa en sentant sa main. Il essaya de se dégager mais il n'arrivait qu'à blesser ses poignets avec la corde qui lui brûlait la peau. Il tenta de résister à cette caresse experte. En vain. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de rendre les armes. Akabane pu alors savourer sa première bataille gagnée. Dans un gémissement sourd, Shido entrouvrit les lèvres et il ne se fit pas prier pour y glisser sa langue, fouillant cet antre nouvellement conquit. Mais Shido ne répondait à son baiser. Se séparant quelques secondes de lui, il lui dit :

- Sois gentil et partage un peu.

- T'es qu'un malade… Aaaah…

- Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je ne peux garantir la sécurité de ton amie.

- Non… Tu f'rais pas ça ?!

- Rien ne m'en empêche maintenant que je possède ce que je désire. Alors obéis.

Il n'eu d'autre choix que de se plier à ses désirs. Alors, quand il l'embrassa à nouveau, à contrecoeur, il répondit à son baiser.

Un effet pervers se mit alors en place.

Jackal, sentant le baiser partagé, intensifia sa caresse comme pour le récompenser. En contrepartie, Shido sentait sa lucidité le quitter peu à peu. Il ne pouvait nier le côté agréable de la chose. Le sexuel prenant le pas sur la raison, son baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux et consentant, satisfaisant toujours un peu plus Kurodo. Sa main passa ensuite sous le tissu de son caleçon. Ce contact le fit tressaillir. Le plaisir était tel qu'il se dégagea des lèvres de l'autre homme, rejetant la tête en arrière. Des gémissements sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Puis la main quitta brutalement sa virilité. Encore dans le flou de sensations qu'il venait de recevoir à travers son corps, il protesta faiblement.

- Eh…

- Qu'y a t-il ? Tu préfères que je continue ?

Se rendant compte de ses dires, une rougeur colora ses joues.

- N… Sûrement pas !!

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Shido…chan.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !!

- Calme toi un peu… Ou je risque de ne pas être gentil pour la suite.

Une étincelle de peur passa dans les yeux du maître des animaux. Akabane se releva, époussetant son pantalon. Il saisit ensuite le jean de son « jouet » et le lui retira avec son sous-vêtement. Il déposa le tout à côté du lit sur lequel il vint s'installer, juste devant Shido. Il avança une main vers les jambes de ce dernier mais celles-ci échappèrent à sa poigne.

- Tss tss. Ma patience à ses limites.

Retirant ses gants, il se saisi des jambes du réfractaire et les écarta.

- Arrête !! Tu peux pas me faire ça !! J'suis un mec !!!

- Et alors ? Que se soit avec un homme ou une femme, le sexe reste du sexe ! 1 Déclara-t-il simplement sur un ton désinvolte.

Lorsqu'il le vit abaisser sa braguette, Shido paniqua complètement, envoyant des coups de pieds à l'homme devant lui. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. D'un geste vif, il attrapa ses jambes en les écartant, et souleva légèrement son bassin. Sans plus de manière, il le pénétra violemment.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!

- Si tu avais été un peu plus gentil, je n'aurais pas eu à être aussi violent avec toi mon petit Shido. 2 Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Il entama alors un long mouvement de va et vient, sous les cris de douleur de Shido.

- Aaaah !! Ca fait mal !! Arrête ça !!

- J'ai suffisamment attendu !

- Mais j'ai mal !!

Sans comprendre son geste, Jackal s'arrêta et se retira légèrement. Son amant reprit son souffle, coupé sous le coup de la douleur. Malgré le léger retrait de son ennemi, il souffrait toujours. Akabane se pencha au dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant tout autour de son visage.

- Détend-toi.

- Mais ça fait un mal de chien !

- Si tu te décontractes ça ira mieux. Et puis tu vas t'y habituer.

- 'Tain…

Jackal ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait. Il aurait pu le violer sans se soucier le moins du monde de son «jouet ». Mais il faisait attention à lui. Il voulait lui donner malgré tout un peu de plaisir. Il ne pouvait expliquer son attitude envers ce maître des animaux. Peut-être était-ce en raison du plaisir qu'il recevait grâce à lui. Le carcan de chair dans lequel il se trouvait était des plus délicieux. Il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas le pilonner sur place pour augmenter ces sensations exquises.

Sentant son amant se détendre légèrement, il reprit son mouvement, moins brutalement. Shido émit un gémissement, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ces sensations d'extases, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Son corps réagissait automatiquement aux assauts de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait se débattre, le repousser, car les sensations l'envahissant lui enlevaient peu à peu toute envie de se rebeller. La douleur commençait à s'atténuer pour laisser une plus grande place au plaisir.

Le rythme s'intensifia peu à peu. Jackal essayait de ne pas lui faire trop de mal mais il arrivait difficilement à se retenir. Le meurtrier laissait peu à peu sa place à une bête avide de sexe.

Continuant toujours son mouvement, Shido laissa passer quelques mots entre deux coups de butoir.

- Aah… Bon… C'est bon…

Jackal regarda cet homme qu'il possédait entièrement. Ses yeux assombris par le plaisir, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, les lèvres entrouvertes, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ce tableau ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Le plaisir de la chair devenait aussi bon que celui de tuer.

L'embrassant fougueusement, Akabane souleva le bassin de son amant pour le coller au sien et l'installa sur ses cuisses. Ecartant un peu plus ses jambes il le pénétra plus profondément. Un nouveau gémissement mourut entre ses lèvres.

Ses mains glissèrent sous l'épaisse couche de vêtements de son vis-à-vis. 3 Ses doigts caressèrent la peau chaude et légèrement humide. Rompant son baiser, ses mains coururent le long de ses flancs, saisissant par moment ses hanches pour mieux les maintenir à un coup plus brutal.

Le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient effaça toutes barrières entre eux. Il n'y avait plus de jouet ou de maître, plus d'ennemi ni d'assassin.

Puis le point d'orgue arriva. Shido s'assouvit dans un long râle, suivi de près par Jackal qui n'avait pu se retenir plus sous la sensation que lui avait procuré le carcan de chair en enserrant plus intimement sa virilité. Il resta quelques minutes encore en lui, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter cette douce chaleur moite.

Shido reprenait peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits.

Il venait de… Avec… Le pire étant sans doute dans le fait d'avoir pris du plaisir à le faire. Que penseraient les autres de lui s'ils savaient ce qu'il venait de faire ? Que dirait Ginji ? Et Madoka ?

Une vague de plaisir le submergea quand il sentit Akabane se retirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit se rhabiller tranquillement. Alors qu'il remettait sa cravate, son regard se posa sur lui et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ce fut très agréable. Nous réitèrerons ce jeu de nombreuses fois je pense. Je repasse te voir demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Shido regarda tour à tour la porte, ses jambes tremblantes et maculées de sa propre semence, et une partie de ses vêtements par terre. Il ferma les yeux, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'avait souillé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Jamais plus il ne pourra approcher les êtres qui lui sont chers. Pas même ses animaux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient dans cet état, avec toutes ces senteurs d'hormones qui emplissaient la pièce. Il était seul, à nouveau.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A suivre._**

* * *

1 Eh eh eh ! Merci Ayano Yamane pour cette réplique que j'adore dans un de ses nombreux mangas que j'adore également. Prêtresse de mouah… .

2 Copyright Mélie.

3 Je parle de son pull etc…


	6. Mon combat

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 6**

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Je remercie tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper. Désolée d'avoir zappé 6 : _Mon combat._

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?! Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ?!  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux dans une flaque de boue. Ses cheveux, autrefois en piques, épousait désormais son visage. Il était trempé. Mais il n'avait pas froid. Juste…  
Il serra les dents. Une nouvelle douleur lui traversa le crâne.

**- **Je ne veux pas… Grogna-t-il.

Les mains aplaties au sol, son corps fut prit de violentes convulsions.

**- **Je ne te laisserais… pas… prendre le dessus…

Il hurla. Déchirant sa veste et son Tee-shirt, il se griffa.  
Ses jambes le relevèrent sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de retomber.

**ΨΨ**

Kurodo, debout devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, regardait impassible la tempête faisant rage dehors. Il lui sembla entendre comme des hurlements. Sans doute le bruit du vent.  
Sans doute.  
Un éclair vint illuminer la pièce.

**- **Une tempête se prépare, dit-il à voix basse.

Soudain un vent froid et humide se fit sentir dans la demeure.

**Ψ**

Il l'observa silencieusement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son visage s'inclinait légèrement sur le côté.  
Il le savait.

**Ψ**

Se tenant difficilement debout, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Shido lui lança un regard vide. Sa vision de brouilla avant qu'un voile sombre ne l'enveloppe. Il se sentit tomber. Et rattraper.

**ΨΨ**

Emergeant lentement des limbes du sommeil, il sut d'office qu'il était installé dans un lit. Avec une couette sur lui. Ainsi qu'un linge chaud et humide sur son front. Il remua, encore endormi.

**- **Tu es réveillé ? Entendit-il.  
**- **…

Il aurait bien voulu se rendormir mais son corps de réveilla peu à peu. Il commença à ressentir les différentes plaies.  
Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.  
Avant de se sentir relevé légèrement.

**- **Boit ça. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Il obéit docilement et avala le contenu du verre porté à ses lèvres.  
Kurodo le reposa tout aussi délicatement.  
Shido ouvrit les yeux. Pour tomber une fois encore sur son sourire.

**- **As-tu vu dans quel état tu es…  
**- **Et alors… C'est mon corps non !?  
**- **Aurais-tu oublié que tu es à moi ?  
**- **Je suis ton prisonnier. Point final.

Il essaya de se tourner, mais ce faisant, il appuya sur une des nombreuses plaies.

**- **Tu m'appartiens… Ton corps m'appartient.  
**- **Je n'appartiens à personne. Et surtout pas à toi.  
**- **Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es revenu, indomptable Beast Master ?  
**- **…

Il maudit son corps qui se pouvait bouger. Quand une main vint se saisir de son visage, il remua, se contorsionnant sur ses blessures. Il grimaça.  
Et Kurodo l'embrassa.  
Il se laissa faire, sans protester, et sans répondre.

**Ψ**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que son corps ne se rétablisse entièrement. Alors qu'en temps normal quelques heures suffisaient.  
Sa lutte intérieure l'affaiblissait. L'animal ne voulait plus guérir ce corps qu'il partageait avec sa moitié humaine.  
Alors il ne laissait souffrir plus qu'il ne devrait, attendant patiemment de prendre le dessus.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Fréquentation

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 7**

****

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Je vous envoi 4 chapitre d'un coup. Oui j'avais oublié que je publiais ici. Désolée. ;;;  
Info : Un nouveau fanzine yaoi sur Akabane x Shido est sorti, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore : http://yaoipowa.free.fr/  
Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.

**Partie 7 :** _Fréquentation._

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que Shido logeait contre son gré chez le Dr Jackal.  
Un mois et demi. Et bientôt la pleine lune.  
Pas la pleine lune. Il ne voulait pas.  
Trois jours. Il ne lui restait que trois jours.

Il ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait les cents pas dans la forêt. Oui dans la forêt. Akabane lui avait laissé le droit de s'y balader. Car il savait qu'il revenait à chaque fois. Et cela l'énervait. L'animal en lui ne pouvait s'éloigner de ce qu'il considérait désormais comme sa maison. Trop loin, il essayait de reprendre le dessus sur Shido. Et il revenait une fois de plus mutilé.  
Kurodo était même venu le récupérer, une fois, ou deux. L'affrontement avait été trop violent. Il n'avait pas eu la force de revenir. Aussi bien lui que l'animal.

Une fois encore, Fuyuki rentra tard le soir.  
Mais quelque chose l'intrigua. Akabane n'était pas dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas de mission de prévue pourtant. Une peur monta en lui.  
Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour cet homme ?! Il ne l'aimait pas. Il le supportait à peine. Il prit rapidement de quoi manger dans le frigo et partit se coucher. Enfilant le Tee-shirt et le boxer que Kurodo lui avait acheté, il se glissa sous les draps.  
Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Sur le dos, les côtés, le ventre. Rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Pourtant il devrait en profiter. Il pouvait dormir. Il n'avait pas à… avec l'autre.  
Il regarda le réveil. 1h48.  
Il fixa le plafond, durant de longues minutes, avant de se décider à se lever.

Sortant de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers pour regarder par la grande fenêtre du hall.  
Le noir était total. Mais il y voyait comme en plein jour. Il cru voir quelque chose bouger. Juste un buisson battu par le vent.

Il soupira.

Un bruit dans la maison. Il sursauta, et fut rapidement sur ses gardes. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une fenêtre mal fermée.  
C'était étrange. Ce constant sentiment d'insécurité quand l'autre n'était pas là. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de la solitude. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours été entouré. Il avait toujours eu sa ménagerie à ses côtés. Mais elle n'était pas là. Pas à cette heure. Il la verrait demain, en allant se balader dans la forêt. Ses animaux n'osaient trop s'approcher de la maison. Sans doute en raison de cette ambiance de mort qui y régnait.  
Mais il était seul à ce moment là. Un frisson le parcouru. Il ne faisait pas chaud ici. Allant dans le grand salon, il entreprit d'allumer la cheminée, que seul lui faisait fonctionner. Il faisait toujours froid dans la demeure. Sauf quand _il_ le réchauffait…  
Son regard se porta sur les flammes nouvelles.  
Il avait froid.  
Mais il avait connu pire.  
Il se sentait seul.  
Il avait l'habitude.  
Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.  
Il voulait…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.  
Shido sursauta. Et s'y précipita, prudent.  
Il le vit.  
Il lui souriait.  
Une goutte perla de son gant. Du sang.  
Kurodo fit un pas.  
Shido fixait ce liquide. Tout ce rouge.  
Puis un autre.  
Etait-ce celui de ses victimes ?  
Encore un.  
Sa démarche…  
La pièce commençait à tourner.  
Il le regarda tomber.

__

_**A suivre**_

**__**


	8. Pas si froid que ça

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 8**

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Eh oui, c'est beau les fanficeuses qui se décident à continuer leur fic. a faillit se faire trucider pour ça  
Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.  
http://yaoipowa.free.fr/

**Partie 8 :** _Pas si froid que ça._

Lorsque Kurodo Akabane se réveilla, il fut surpris de ne pas voir le lustre de son hall d'entrée au dessus de lui. Ni d'avoir un horrible mal de dos après un trop long séjour avec pour matelas : le sol.  
Il se sentait même bien.  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
Mais il ne vit malheureusement personne. Il soupira.  
Il aurait bien aimé le trouver là, allongé à ses côtés, ou assit sur une chaise qu'il aurait déposé juste à côté du lit.  
Mais c'était l'indomptable Beast Master. Ca aurait été trop beau. Même s'il espérait un jour que ce désir devienne réalité.  
Après tout, il avait tout son temps. Il le voulait, entièrement. Et il l'aurait.  
Il se releva. Prenant appui sur le bord du lit, il aperçu les bandages qui entouraient son corps. Et surtout son bras gauche.  
Il déprima.  
Ainsi il avait loupé, durant son « coma », Shido, qui frôlait de ses doigts fins, et sans doute agiles, sa peau. Presque des caresses. Et ces beaux yeux bleus gris avec une lueur d'inquiétude.  
Peut-être que ce regard n'y était pas mais bon.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de se vêtir plus qu'il ne l'était, juste en pantalon, et parti à la recherche de la source de ses fantasmes. Qu'il ne trouva pas.  
Sans doute était-il encore sorti faire un tour dans la forêt.  
Il s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux et alla manger quelque chose.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.  
Kurodo s'arrêta dans son élan pour admirer la personne en face de lui.  
Il avait quelques brindilles dans les cheveux. Un peu de poussière sur les vêtements et sur le visage. Signe qu'il avait dû s'amuser avec ses animaux.  
D'ailleurs son air en disait long. Même s'il laissait paraître dédain et colère à l'instant même. Mais lorsqu'il était entré, quand il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, il avait vu cette expression presque sereine sur son visage.  
Il hésita.  
Il voulait l'embrasser, l'allonger sur le canapé et lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant.  
Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution à adopter avec lui. Il ne savait maintenant.  
Il fallait prendre des gants. Se montrer patient. Même si au final il ne tenait plus et finissait toujours par brusquer les choses.  
Mais il devait l'apprivoiser. Il devait l'amadouer, l'emmener à faire les choses de lui-même. Et là, là il serait satisfait.

Il s'avança vers lui, lentement, observant ses réactions.  
Mais Shido ne bougea pas. Seul son air renfermé lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais qu'au final, mieux valait faire quelques concessions.

Akabane passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui retirant les brindilles. Puis il lui caressa sa joue, un peu noire de poussière. Enfin il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Pour une fois. Il vit cette lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux de son amant.  
Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ils le savaient tout deux. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer. Pas pour l'instant. C'était sa manière à lui de le remercier de s'être occupé de lui.  
Il aurait eu tout le temps de partir, ou même de le tuer. Mais au lieu de ça il l'avait soigné.

Il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir profiter ? Pourquoi revenait-il toujours après avoir tenté de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi ce rougissement et ces yeux qui se détournent ?

Il sourit, et reparti à son activité première, sifflotant un air de dessin animé qu'il avait un jour vu par hasard, « la Belle et la Bête ».

La journée commençait bien.

__

_**A suivre**_


	9. J moins 3 ?

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 9**

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Eh oui, c'est beau les fanficeuses qui se décident à continuer leur fic. ; a faillit se faire trucider pour ça  
Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.  
http://yaoipowa.free.fr/

**Partie 9 :** _J-3 ?_

Il sentait son regard dans son dos. Sans doute était-il appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

**- **Suis-je si captivant pour que tu m'observes aussi longuement ? Demanda Kurodo sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
**- **Tes blessures ? Répliqua Shido d'un ton distant.  
**- **Elles se sont refermées.  
**- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Akabane referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse en face de lui avant de se retourner.  
Comme il l'avait imaginé, le maître des animaux se tenait contre l'encadrement.

**- **T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? Dit-il d'un air malicieux.  
**- **Si ça me permets d'avoir une réponse sans être au final forcé de le dire.

Il ria légèrement.

**- **Je vois que tu commences à me connaître.  
**- **Il n'est pas difficile de te cerner.

Kurodo se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

**- **Je ne connais pas mes propres limites et tu prétends me connaître ?

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, mais le maître des animaux de bougea pas, gardant son air impassible, même lorsqu'une main vint s'égarer sur sa joue.

**- **…  
**- **…Une bande d'amateurs qui pensaient pouvoir me battre.  
**- **Amateurs qui t'ont fait tomber dans les pommes.  
**- **Mais pas sur le champs de bataille.  
**- **Mais tu es tombé quand même.  
**- **J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.  
**- **Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont trouvé en partie le moyen de te battre et que cela me serait utile.  
**- **Pourquoi ne pas avoir profiter de mon inconscience pour le faire ?  
**- **Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Kurodo se rapprocha encore un peu et l'embrassa.

**- **Le seul moyen pour toi de me tuer serait de me faire mourir de plaisir. Souffla-t-il à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Shido frissonna.

**- **Tch. Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois tombée dans une grande sauterie hier soir. Alors ça ne sera pas ce moyen que j'utiliserais contre toi.

Et après quelques instants, il ajouta :

**- **C'est moi qui te tuerais.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

**ΨΨ**

La mauvaise humeur décuplée de Fuyuki ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de son amant.  
Il le savait froid avec lui, mais passer un certain temps les choses auraient dû s'arranger. Hors le Beast Master prenait de plus en plus de distance avec lui et lui envoyait des répliques de plus en plus cinglantes.  
Deux jours qu'il était dans cet état.  
Mais malgré cette froideur qu'il renvoyait, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à cerner. Mais une chose qu'il savait qu'il allait aimer. Instinct de psychopathe.

**Ψ **

Troisième jour.

Shido ne sorti pas ce jour là. Pas de balade dans la forêt avec ses animaux, malgré le temps resplendissant.  
Ce qui l'aigri un peu plus.  
Et puis… Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage.  
Kurodo avait entendu le bruit de la douche, 6 fois, dans la même journée. Et maintenant il refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Mieux, il avait fermé la porte à clefs.  
Futilité. Que pouvait faire une malheureuse serrure contre le grand Dr Jackal, surtout quand celui-ci se doute que quelque chose se trame, et que sa curiosité est piquée à vif.

20h. Shido n'était pas descendu manger.  
Le transporteur se leva de table et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il toqua à la porte de chambre.

**- **Shido ? Tu viens manger ?  
**- **N… Non.

Cette voix.

**- **Tu en es sûr ?  
**- **…Oui…  
**- **Tout va bien ?  
**- **OUI ! Fiche moi la paix !

Quelque chose clochait. Il sortit un scalpel et trafiqua la serrure.

**- **NON ! NE RENTRE PAS !

Mais la porte était déjà ouverte.

__

_**A suivre**_

**__**

Machan : Mwoua ah ah ah ah ! Je m'aime !  
Shido : T'aime être sadique…  
Machan : FU FU FU ! Oui.  
Shido : Tes pseudos fans vont pas aimer.  
Machan : J'aime les faire criser. w  
Shido : T'aurais pas un instinct maso ?  
Machan : Moi ? Noooooooooon.


	10. Pleine lune

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 10**

****

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Déjà 10 chapitres ! C'est beau non ?!  
Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.  
http://yaoipowa.free.fr/

**Partie 10 :** _Pleine lune._

20h. Shido n'était pas descendu manger.  
Le transporteur se leva de table et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il toqua à la porte de chambre.

**- **Shido ? Tu viens manger ?  
**- **N… Non.

Cette voix.

**- **Tu en es sûr ?  
**- **…Oui…  
**- **Tout va bien ?  
**- **OUI ! Fiche moi la paix !

Quelque chose clochait. Il sortit un scalpel et trafiqua la serrure.

**- **NON ! NE RENTRE PAS !

Mais la porte était déjà ouverte.

**Ψ**

On pouvait dire que Kurodo avait l'air… surpris.  
Ooooh oui.

Shido, torse nu, à genoux sur son lit, les cuisses écartées, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les yeux sombres.  
C'était le tableau que Kurodo admirait maintenant. Et ce n'était pas tout.  
Une étrange odeur envahissait la pièce. Une odeur… comme celle que dégagent les hormones. Et le fait qu'il puisse la sentir aussi aisément n'était pas normal. Mais peu importait, il se sentait excité. Par tout cela mélangé. Et parce qu'il n'avait pu profiter de son corps ces derniers jours.

Il fut interrompu dans son analyse par la voix rauque du Beast Master.

**- **Je… Sors d'ici.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plus une…supplication.

**- **Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Il s'approcha du lit alors que Shido tentait de s'éloigner. Si bien qu'il faillit tomber si Akabane ne l'avait pas retenu.

**- **Attention.

Il posa une main sur son front.

**- **Tu es brûlant.

Ce simple contact entraîna une vague de frisson incontrôlable chez le récupérateur. Il dégagea rapidement la main qui avait tendance à s'égarer.

**- **Ne me touche pas.  
**- **Pourquoi ?  
**- **Parce que.  
**- **Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
**- **Non ! Ne t'approche pas !

Mais avant d'avoir esquisser le moindre geste pour le repousser, il se trouvait déjà allongé sous l'homme aux scalpels.

**- **Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'approche…  
**- **Non…  
**- **Et encore moins que je te touche…  
**- **N… Non…  
**- **Parce que tu es excité. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Shido retint un gémissement. Ses mains plaquées contre le torse de Jackal, ayant pour but premier de le repousser, n'avait d'autre force que de l'agripper en tremblant, alors que Kurodo laissait son souffle attiser la peau du maître des animaux.  
Alors qu'il descendait au niveau du torse, il sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse.  
Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il remonta pour plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

**- **Déjà ? Alors que je ne t'ai pas encore touché.

Shido ne savait plus quoi faire. Tenter vainement de résister à la fois aux provocations de son partenaire ainsi qu'aux effets lunaires, ou se laisser aller et assouvir le désir qui lui brûlait les reins ?  
Il passa ses bras autour du coup du tueur et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
Une main s'égara sur ses flancs, pour remonter sur son torse en passant par le ventre. Qui se contracta à ce contact.

**- **Tu trembles tellement… Serait-ce la pleine lune qui aurait cet effet sur toi ?

Fuyuki ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de contrôler un minimum ce corps qui lui échappait à cette même période.  
Kurodo l'embrassa longuement dans le coup jusqu'à y laisser une marque rougie.

**- **Tu es à moi.

Un baiser sur le torse.

**- **Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher.

Une main qui descend.

**- **Ce regard fiévreux, ce corps tremblant, tout m'appartient.

Deux bassins qui se collent.

**- **Dis-le.

Un mouvement de hanche explicite.

**- **Dis-le… Shido…

**- **… Je…

Une main qui ouvre le pantalon.

**- **…Je…

Un doigt qui caresse le tissu.

**- **…Fais-moi l'amour.

Kurodo sourit. Il avait gagné. Et plus qu'il ne le pensait.

_**A suivre**_

Machan qui ouvre un parapluie.  
Shido qui regarde le ciel.  
Shido : … Il fait beau tu sais.  
Machan : Je sais.  
Shido : S'il fait beau, c'est qu'il ne pleut pas.  
Machan : Je sais.  
Shido : Alors pourquoi t'as ce parapluie d'ouvert ?  
Machan : Je sens qu'il va y avoir une pluie d'insultes et de menaces… Ah, j'oubliais.

Machan qui met une armure.

Machan : Je pressens aussi un lancé de scalpels.  
Shido : … Et la soucoupe volante à côté ?

Une étincelle, un scalpel qui vient frôler l'armure de la fanficeuse.

Machan : Pour ma fuite.

Machan qui détale vite et dans une autre galaxie.


	11. Sa victoire, mon abandon

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 11**

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Chapitre 11… Hi Bi… Oo Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.  
http://yaoipowa.free.fr

**Partie 11 :** _Sa victoire, mon abandon._

Shido ouvrit un œil. Le mur en face de lui avait encore une couleur rougeâtre. Signe que le soleil n'était pas totalement levé.

Il sentit un bras entourer sa taille. Baissant les yeux, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître à qui il appartenait, surtout avec ces cicatrices sur la main. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où elles lui venaient. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas les avoir vues… La plus importante était celle qui lui barrait le torse du côté gauche et continuait sa course dans son dos. Puis il y avait celles sur les mains, et d'autres plus petites un peu partout sur son corps. Mais étrangement elles n'étaient localisées que jusqu'au bas du buste. Pas sur les jambes, les pieds, ou même les fesses. Quoi qu'il n'eut jamais vraiment l'occasion d'admirer cette zone… Pas ADMIRER ! Regarder, oui c'est ça, regarder.  
Ramenant le coussin sur son visage, il étouffa un long soupir.  
Ca n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas à penser à ce genre de chose de cette façon. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Souffrirait-il du syndrome de Stockholm ?

**- **Quelque chose ne va pas, Shido-kun… ? Demanda Akabane d'une voix encore un peu somnolente.

Ce dernier sursauta.

**- **N…Non, ça va. Dit-il la tête toujours dans l'oreiller.

Il sentit la main glisser sur son ventre, avant de le tirer en arrière, pour mieux se retrouver coller au torse du transporteur… et pas seulement le torse.  
Des visions charnelles traversèrent son esprit. Il piqua un fard.

**- **Tu as froid ? Demanda Kurodo. Tu trembles.

Akabane enleva alors les derniers espaces vides entre leur deux corps.  
Il déposa un baiser dans la nuque du récupérateur, avant de laisser son souffle caresser sa peau.  
Shido n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de s'offrir un peu plus à la respiration tranquille de son amant. Son corps eut même tendance à remuer légèrement, frottant leur peau l'une contre l'autre.  
Ce qui fit naître une sensation dans le bas ventre du Beast Master qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ressentir.  
Etait-ce une conséquence de la pleine lune ? Si oui, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas l'avoir ressentit avant ?  
Le plus dur, façon de parler, était maintenant de ne rien laisser paraître de son état. Ou l'autre ne se gèrerait pas pour en profiter.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, une main franchit la zone de la ceinture. Une main… horriblement douce et caressante. Une main… à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à résister.

Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres.  
Kurodo mit un peu plus en contact leur bassin, avant de commencer à lui mordiller tendrement la peau du cou.  
Le corps de Shido réagit rapidement à ses provocations. Serrant au départ le coussin, il l'envoya bien vite bouler pour poser sa main sur celle qui caressait maintenant son entrejambe.

**- **Kurodo… Gémit-il.  
**- **Tu es devenu si sensible…  
**- **La faute à qui ?! Pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Et il sentit, au fond de son être… Il sentit la crevasse se refermer lentement. L'animal et lui… Leur réunion débutait.

**- **Shido… Souffla Kurodo contre sa peau.  
**- **N… Aah…

L'autre main descendit le long de son dos, effleura ses reins un bref instant, et suivit le sillon entre ses fesses.  
Un premier doigt entra. Bien vite suivit d'un deuxième, prouvant l'excitation du transporteur, qu'il sentait bien derrière lui.  
Alors que les doigts se mouvaient lentement en lui, le Beast Master senti son corps se perdre dans ces sensations.  
Et il n'arrivait à faire autrement qu'à les apprécier. De plus en plus. Il savait que son corps dégageait des phéromones, plus que d'habitude.  
Son corps le désirait. Il désirait cet homme, cet amant qui lui donnait ce qu'il désirait. Ce qu'il recherchait. Et sans doute ce qu'il ne pourrait trouver chez un autre… ou une autre.  
C'est pourquoi il se laissa faire. Il ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments, juste leur expression. Mais il n'était pas assez fort à ce jeu. Et sans doute ne le serait-il jamais.  
La main quitta sa virilité.

**- **N… Non…

Pour retirer les couvertures.

**- **Je veux voir ton corps, murmura le transporteur.

Shido rougi un peu plus.  
Il avait le don de lui dire des choses horriblement gênantes, avec cette voix…  
Il se cacha le visage derrière ses mains. Mais Akabane se pencha au dessus de lui, et les lui retira.

**- **Ne me cache pas ton joli visage. Laisse-moi t'admirer. Entièrement.

Un baiser dans le cou et Shido se sentit basculer d'un cran sur la gauche. Sur le ventre, Kurodo lui releva le postérieur et retira ses doigts.  
Le récupérateur sentit alors un souffle qu'il ne devait pas sentir à ce genre d'endroit.  
Tournant la tête pour voir ce que faisait le tueur, il l'aperçu, la tête à quelques centimètres de…

**- **Arrête ça. Protesta-t-il de plus en plus rouge.

Mais Akabane souffla sur cette zone réactive. Très réactive.  
Automatiquement, les fesses se contractèrent.  
Un petit rire sorti de la bouche d'Akabane. Alors que son amant enfouissait sa tête, mort de honte, dans le matelas, faute d'oreiller, qu'il avait déjà envoyé paître.  
Puis il y passa la langue, entraînant une nouvelle contraction, et un gémissement étouffé.  
Il adorait ce petit jeu, celui de le rendre fou de plaisir. Car il savait, que plus il donnait, plus il recevait.

Bientôt Shido ne tint plus. La respiration saccadée, il n'avait d'autre choix que de tourner la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer, laissant ainsi passer ses gémissements, de plus en plus rauques, et surtout de plus en plus excités.

**- **Kurodo… Supplia-t-il.

Et ce dernier consentit à lui donner enfin ce qu'il désirait. A vrai dire, lui-même ne tenait plus. Mais il essayait à chaque fois de se retenir, toujours un peu plus que le maître des animaux, pour que ce soit lui qui lui demande.  
Il se releva, et se positionna à l'entrée. Mais il laissa quelques secondes son sexe caresser ses fesses. Juste pour profiter encore un petit peu de cet instant. Celui où l'un et l'autre savent ce qui va se passer. Où tout peu encore s'arrêter. Ou non.  
Posant les mains de part et d'autres de ses fesses, lentement, il s'insinua en lui, sentant avec le plus grand enivrement le carcan de chair s'élargir à son passage, caressant doucement son membre.  
Shido gémit. Même si leur dernier rapport datait de quelques heures à peine, il devait se refaire à son intrusion dans son intimité. Et… il trouvait que son sexe était plus… large.  
Kurodo donna un premier coup de bassin, doucement. Il préférait se sentir serrer. Ne pas le laisser s'habituer trop vite.  
Un nouveau coup, tout aussi lent. Laisser durer cette attente quasi intenable de le pilonner sauvagement.  
Mais bientôt il arrêta ce petit jeu. Il voulait sentir sa chair frotter son sexe. Alors il accéléra peu à peu le mouvement.  
Fuyuki s'agrippa au bord du matelas. Le plaisir qu'il recevait de ces hanches était presque trop bon. Sa raison se perdait, et son corps se donnait, toujours plus. Et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, les sons, tout n'était qu'incitation à plus de débauche. Et Akabane l'avait bien compris.

Dans une de ses dernières brides de lucidité, il se demanda si c'était toujours comme ça. S'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre, à fortiori un homme, ressentirait-il un tel plaisir ? Ou le transporteur était-il maître en la matière ?! A ce moment précis, il souhaitait que rien ne vienne perturber leurs ébats. Rien.  
Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus rauques. Il savait ne plus pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps.

Et Akabane le sentit. C'est pourquoi il se retira.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Shido pour réagir, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

**- **Non… Ne t'arrête pas… Pas maintenant…

Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Kurodo longea ses flancs de ses doigts. Son amant en tressaillit.  
Puis il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.  
Shido s'appuya difficilement sur ses bras pour relever le buste.

Il enjamba les jambes diaphanes et vint s'empaler de lui-même sur le membre dressé. La sensation de le sentir à nouveau en lui, cette électrisation de son être, lui fit relever les hanches, jusqu'à le faire ressortir presque entièrement. Avant de le faire re-rentrer aux trois quarts. Pas entièrement. Pas tout de suite. Il réservait le reste pour la fin.  
Ses bras enlacèrent le cou du tueur. Et il commença à se mouvoir de lui-même, n'allant pas juste d'avant en arrière. Il donna un mouvement circulaire à ses hanches. Dans le but de trouver sa zone la plus sensible.  
Dardant son regard d'un bleu nuit dans ceux presque noirs de son amant, Shido s'avança, laissant son torse frôler celui de Kurodo.  
Oui il s'était donné. Oui, c'était le signe de sa soumission. Et oui il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Alors il ralenti le mouvement.  
Il vit alors son seme ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Il savait sa respiration difficile. Casser le rythme, retarder la jouissance, voilà ce qu'il lui faisait subir. C'était lui qui contrôlait maintenant. C'était lui qui « dominait ».

Akabane sourit. Il venait de comprendre le jeu de son amant. Si c'était comme ça…  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien en passant une main derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Alors que l'autre alla voir ce qu'il se passait de côté de son bas ventre. Il sentit le Beast Master sursauter lorsqu'il prit son sexe en main. Et il commença à calquer le va et vient qu'il y faisait en adéquation avec les mouvements de hanches.  
Et il reprit rapidement le dessus.  
Shido, ne pouvant résister à cette caresse qu'il voulait plus… véloce, dû accélérer le mouvement.  
L'autre main descendit jusqu'à son torse, qu'elle caressa allègrement, avec de venir titiller les tétons durcis.

Et Shido perdit pied. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris d'extase. Il descendit entièrement sur le sexe, presque à la verticale, se contractant pour plus de sensations. Kurodo, les jambes légèrement pliées, s'allongea un peu plus sur le lit, pour lui offrir la totalité de sa verge.  
Les mains de l'un sur les fesses de l'autre, les mains de l'autre sur le torse de l'un, leur ébat s'enflamma. Le Beast Master, le dos cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière essayait de s'empaler toujours plus, et le transporteur, voulant sentir tout son être en lui, donnait à son tour des coups de hanches, qui devinrent des coups de butoirs.  
Et dans un dernier effort, ils s'assouvirent en même temps, dans un long râle.  
Kurodo dû retenir son amant pour ne pas qu'il retombe évanoui en arrière. L'allongeant sur lui, il reprit sa respiration.  
Shido n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de se relever. La tête enfouie dans le coup du tueur, il respirait ce mélange de phéromones et de sueur.  
Et pour une fois, il se sentait bien. Son esprit avait fait le vide. Son corps agrippait avidement ces derniers moments d'extase.  
Alors il se laissa aller. Les mains sur les épaules d'Akabane, il l'embrassa dans le cou.  
A la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, qui esquissa un sourire tendre. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et l'enlaça.  
Shido se releva légèrement. Il resta un bon moment à le regarder, droit dans les yeux, alors qu'un dialogue silencieux se faisait. Et l'embrassa. Avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve.  
Kurodo resserra son étreinte, et ramena une jambe vers lui.  
Le Beast Master gémit, rompant le baiser. Il était toujours en lui, et ce simple mouvement avait réveillé son intimité. Sachant ne pouvoir tenir un nouveau round, il commença à se retirer, lentement, pour garder encore quelques secondes la sensation que provoquait le frottement du sexe dans son intimité, de laquelle un mince filet blanc coula.

Puis il se leva du lit et partit en direction de la douche.  
Akabane le regarda s'éloigner, sans avoir la force de le retenir.  
Sa victoire lui avait coûté, sur tous les plans. Et celle-ci n'avait pas le goût qu'il espérait. Il y avait cette touche de peur en trop. Celle qui n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Celle qui nous fait faire des choses folles pour ne pas perdre ce que l'on à gagner.

__

_**A suivre**_

Machan : C'est le plus beau lemon que j'ai jamais écrit. . Enfin ! Enfin j'ai réussit à ne pas faire qu'une scène banale de lit ! Ca m'a quand même prit quatre pages. . Mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Machan qui se mouche.

Shido : Encore ? T'as choppé froid ou quoi ?  
Machan : Non. Je sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça. C'est depuis que j'ai commencé à donner une ambiance chaude au lemon. regarde le mouchoir C'est pas rouge pourtant…  
Shido : ;;;


	12. Break

**Lorsque l'on met un animal en cage…  
****Chapitre 12  
**

Série : Get Backers.  
Auteuse : Shonen aï.  
Couple(s) : Akabane x Shido.  
Disclamer : Chapitre 12… Ca faisait longtemps. ;;;;;  
Ah oui, je remercie aussi tous ceux/toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa. Ca me motive pour retaper.

**Partie 12 :** _Break._

Il entendait la douche dans la pièce à côté.  
Il se leva, et sans se couvrir, se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Oh pas de risque que qui que se soit l'aperçoive entièrement nu, non, il n'y avait que l'océan face à lui. Il voyait des mouettes se laisser porter par les courants d'air près de la falaise. Mais rien de spécial. Le soleil prenait peu à peu sa teinte jaune. Quelques nuages à l'aspect cotonneux… Oui rien de spécial.  
Pourtant il lui semblait que ce paysage n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant, d'étouffant.  
Mais il comprit que cela ne venait pas de ce qu'il y avait derrière cette vitre, non, cela venait de lui. Il sentait son sang affluer plus rapidement. Chaque battement de cœur lui procurait une drôle de sensation. Quelque chose se bloquait en lui. Quelque chose qui le gênait dans sa respiration.  
Posant ses mains sur la fenêtre, il inclina le buste vers l'avant, la tête basse, tentant de retrouver un équilibre étrangement perdu.  
Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà vécue, des années auparavant. Mais elle n'avait pas lieu de refaire surface. Non. Il avait eu tellement de mal à l'inhiber, à la réprimer. Il pensait l'avoir fait disparaître.  
Il ne mettait pas de mot dessus. Cela ne servait à rien. Ce n'était qu'une expression physiologique d'un désordre intérieur. Mettre une…émotion dessus était futile. Stupide. Faible.  
Il devait se calmer. Il devait réprimer cette sensation. Définitivement.

ΩΩ

Shido, vêtu de son peignoir, entra dans la chambre.  
Il vit Kurodo, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

**- **Kurodo ?

Ω

Calme. Répression.

Ω

**- **…Kurodo. Ca va ?

Ω

Trop vite. Son flux sanguin allait trop vite. Les mains crispées, la mâchoire serrée, il sentait ses scalpels remuer en lui sans qu'il ne le désire.  
Répression.  
Il sentit sa peau gondoler. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir.

Ω

Shido écarquilla les yeux. Il voyait la peau de son amant… onduler ?  
Ce qu'il voyait était étrange. On aurait dit que quelque chose allait…  
"Qu'est-ce que…"

Ω

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il devait le faire taire. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.  
Répression.

**- **Sors d'ici.

Ω

La voix était sèche.

**- **Pourquoi ?

Ω

Ses mains commencèrent à saigner, alors qu'une pointe argentée faisait son apparition.

**- **Sors d'ici et ne revient pas ! Tout de suite !

Ω

Shido sursauta.  
Une lame venait de lui frôler la joue.  
Rabattant le col de son peignoir, il ramassa ses affaires sur la chaise et sorti, sans un mot.  
Dévalant les escaliers, il trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde avant de faire une petite pose.  
Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? On aurait-dit que Kurodo était sur le point de…craquer ? Non, il avait dû se méprendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. A tel point qu'il oubliait sa liberté retrouvée. « Sors d'ici et ne revient pas ! » Il était libre, libre !! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se relever de la marche sur laquelle il s'était assis ? Et pourquoi une boule lui serrait maintenant la gorge ?  
Il se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Shido eut un violent sursaut, et se retrouva à quatre pattes dans le hall, comme une bête à l'affût.  
Les vitres implosèrent. Des dizaines d'hommes cagoulés, tout de noir vêtus apparurent. Des fusils se braquèrent sur lui. Des coups de feu fusèrent. Shido se contorsionna pour esquiver les balles, alors qu'il battait en retraite. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux. Akabane, à peine vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise entrouverte.  
Qui regardait ce qui se passait. Shido ne resta pas plus longtemps statique, le contourna et fila.  
D'un mouvement souple du poignet, Jackal envoya une multitude de scalpels qui firent tous mouche. Il en lança une deuxième vague, histoire d'être sûr, et parti à la recherche du maître des animaux. Qu'il trouva rapidement. Celui-ci était figé, fixant la fenêtre de la chambre.  
Alors qu'il allait prononcer son nom, il y eut écho.

**- **Shido… Quelle joie de te revoir.

_**A suivre**_

Bon je devrais rapidement enchaîner maintenant que je sais dans quelle direction partir. J'avais deux fins différentes et aucune ne m'allait telle qu'elle. Donc je les ai mixé.


End file.
